


Silent Treatment

by AcaciaHoney



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcaciaHoney/pseuds/AcaciaHoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is so silly... Don't you still love your sister? You came here to spend time with me, and now you won't even say a <i>word</i>...?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Treatment

It was a dull night. 

It was just so _boring_ , so _lifeless_ , so _tame!_ The evening was so incessantly uneventful that Junko just couldn't stand it. She had the perfect story set up, with a phenomenal setting and a _killer _plot, and what were her characters doing? They were _sleeping._ How drab can you even get? Maybe she'd pushed too much excitement on them, or maybe even not enough? Whatever it was, it was obnoxious. The mastermind impatiently drummed her perfectly filed nails against the hard surface of a control panel hooked up to nearly two dozen monitors, each displaying its own unique image of the academy, and as her eyes slowly scanned each one she was greeted with the same result: A whole lot of nothing. There was something off here, but she couldn't quite place it. __

__Especially not with how uneventfully quiet it was in this room particularly._ _

__Perhaps something she'd said or done earlier had gone a bit too far. As usual, Junko had been hulled up in her little control room, watching the day dwindle into night and making the occasional conversation through her fluffy little medium. On today in particular, however, it seemed her sister was spending a bit more quality time in there with her than she typically did. Normally Mukuro was supposed to stay out there roaming the halls, doing things such as forging relationships with the students that would be just absolutely _heartwrenching_ plot devices as her little story unfolded... But Junko certainly didn't mind the company of her dear, sweet sister every once in a while. She couldn't even fully remember what she'd done to Mukuro to make her so upset, but now everytime she glanced to the other side of the room, she only saw the back of a leather chair and a few tufts of dark hair lit by the monitors, badly mussed from removing a certain twin-tailed wig. _ _

__She hadn't said anything for quite a while now._ _

__"Come ooooon, Nee-san..." Junko dramatically pouted and slowly spun herself in her own chair, watching as Mukuro revolved in and out of sight. "This is so silly... Don't you still love your sister? You came here to spend time with me, and now you won't even say a _word_...?" By this point, Junko's pouted lips had become so dramatic that it was effecting her speech, which was already slowed to syrup and just as sickly sweet. She paused as she spun around, hoping such a ridiculous display would earn a reaction out of her sister eventually..._ _

__Nothing._ _

__Junko spun, and spun, and spun, her pout slowly descending into a downright frown with every turn. Her rotation stopped once the back of her chair was facing the back of her sister's, giving her a taste of her own bitter medicine._ _

__Her brows furrowed, she gave a few short sniffles, and warm teardrops began to fall into her lap. "You... You really must not care, d-do you?" Her last few words were hiccuped, and a few small sobs escaped before she could regain the composure to even speak again. "Why... Why else would you just be so c-c-cruel?!"_ _

__At this point, she could hardly contain it anymore. Her legs were bent in front of her, arms holding them with an iron grip, and she sniffled and sobbed into her knees. Tears ran down her face in two steady streams, clearly marking their paths on her face with dark mascara residue. It was truly no use, it was absolutely horrible! There would be no end to this silent treatment coming from her beloved sister... The sister that had been her partner in crime throughout this all. Mukuro, who stood by her side and entertained her games of despair for so long...._ _

__Wait._ _

__Junko bolted upright, her tears downright stopping in their tracks as an ecstatic smile broke out upon her tear stained face. She piped up a quiet giggle, then another, and another until she caught herself in a fit of rapturous laughter, spinning wildly in her chair once again. She flailed her legs up into the air before stomping them down on the control room floor, heels loudly clanking and bringing her chair to a jarring halt. With a loving sigh, she looked over to her sister's chair with much more affection than she had just moments before._ _

__"Despair... You're doing this for my Despair...!" Those words slowly poured from a wide grin, lips and tongue still salty from the fit of hysterics just moments ago. "Oh, Muku-chan... How thoughtful." Junko stood, clasping her hands together and absolutely beaming with delight. The dim light from the monitors carved her features from shade and shadow, painting a ghastly image of her as she slowly stepped across the room. There was a gleeful swing in her step as she drew closer._ _

"Did I really hurt you, Muku-chan? Did I betray you?" With a low, sultry tone, Junko gently coated every single word with a certain intimacy only ever shared between the two of them. "And now you're hurting me, too..." Mukuro had finally joined in on her delightful little game and brought Despair directly onto her. Such a _deep_ pain that only someone such as her sister could ever evoke... 

And God, did it feel _wonderful._

Junko now stood directly behind Mukuro's chair, humming softly in that same low tone. Her fingers traveled along the chair's sides at a snail's pace, their eventual destination being right at the top, narrowly avoiding where her sister's head rested. She looked down at Mukuro with narrowed eyes but a soft smile, scraping her nails along the leather surface audibly. "And you know it hurts me _so much_ to have you so quiet like this, Nee-chan." 

Delicately, almost in the fashion of twirling a dance partner in a waltz, Junko forced the chair to turn. Mukuro's legs gave some resistance, fighting back against the other's will, but they eventually gave in and allowed the turn to reach completion. Finally, Junko leaned down and faced her sister, offering a gentle stroke to the cheek and taking hold of her jaw in order keep their lines of sight connected. 

__"But... Now I understand why you are."_ _

__Junko's hand slid -- Very carefully, very gently -- from the side of Mukuro's face. One wrong move and those razor sharp nails would just tear into that pale, fragile skin... Instead, her fingers now traveled down to her crooked shoulders, over a shattered collarbone, and to her impaled chest, fingers caressing over all of those brand new dents in her twin sister's body. There was even enough fresh blood left around to brightly stain her fingers as she did. It was all quite a mess... There was so much missing, so much that separated their bodies and bones that were once so very similar. Although, nothing had changed nearly as much as the look in her sister's eyes, for there was absolutely nothing that remained in the vacant gaze that now met Junko's affectionate stare. No emotion, no hint of life... and certainly not even the slightest sliver of hope._ _

__Junko grinned, giggled, and pulled her sister into a loving embrace._ _

__"It's all for my Despair!"_ _


End file.
